Hela
|gender = Female |title = Goddess of Death Chief of the Legion of Asgard (formerly) Executioner of Asgard (formerly) Princess of Asgard (formerly) Queen of Asgard (formerly) |age = More than five thousand yearsCate Blanchett on Why Hela Isn't Necessarily Evil |movie = ''Thor: Ragnarok |game = Thor: God of Thunder ( version only) |actor = Cate Blanchett |voice actor = Jessie Seely |status = Deceased |DOD = 2017Thor: Ragnarok[https://www.cnet.com/news/comic-con-2017-new-thor-ragnarok-trailer-and-panel-marvel-hulk/ Thor: Ragnarok is 2 years after Avengers: Age of Ultron, 4 years after Thor: The Dark World.] |}} Hela Odinsdottir was the Asgardian Goddess of Death and the former Executioner of Asgard. Imprisoned in Hel for millennia by her father Odin, Hela was released from her prison following his death and set out to exact vengeance against those responsible while simultaneously engaging in a series of encounters with her younger brother Thor.Chris Hemsworth and Mark Ruffalo Australian Interview - Secret Plot Twist Revealed? (2017) Biography Rise and Fall The oldest child of King Odin Borson, Hela served as her father's executioner and the leader of the Einherjar, helping him conquer the Nine Realms. Odin, however, saw Hela's over-ambitiousness as a threat and banished her from Asgard, imprisoning his only daughter in Hel for millennia. Odin then proceeded to write her out of Asgard's history, even going so far as to replace the mural depicting her conquests in the throne room of his palace. Failing to Break Free During an unknown period of time, Hela attempted to escape from Hel, prompting Odin to send the Valkyries to stop her. She was defeated and sent back to her prison, but not before successfully overpowering the Valkyries and, with the exception of their leader Brunhilde, executing them in cold blood. Freedom After the death of Odin, Hela was immediately freed and mused that she would have liked to see Odin die. Hela immediately found Thor and Loki and humorously seemed shocked when Thor introduces himself as the son of Odin, saying he does not look like Odin at all. When Loki attempts to make a truce, Hela sarcastically said Loki sounds like Odin. Forgoing all civilness, Hela authoritatively asked her younger brothers to bow down before her, as she is their new queen. Thor defiantly refuses and throws Mjølnir at her but being unknowing to Thor the hammer's first wielder, she easily catches it one-handed. When Thor comments that it is not possible, Hela says that he has no idea what is possible and quickly shatters it to pieces. Panicking, Loki orders Fandral to take him and Thor back but Hela gives race and swiftly throws Loki out of Bifrost Bridge after catching and throwing back Loki's knife. She proceeds to engage Thor and easily gains the upper hand and chokes him before blasting him out of Bifrost Bridge. Siege of Asgard To be added Duel in the Asgardian Palace To be added Battle of the Rainbow Bridge To be added Destruction of Asgard To be added Personality Hela has a raging, ambitious personality. Her easily-angered and impatient nature make her prone to killing and maiming anyone who stands in her way. These traits made her an effective and brutal leader, and essential to Asgard's violent conquest of the Nine Realms. However, when Odin saw her over-ambitious goals to be a risk to his ruling over Asgard, especially considering how powerful she is, Odin banished her from Asgard for several millennia. After her freedom, she immediately conquered Asgard and Heimdall himself said she was so power-hungry that if she could access the Bifrost, she would conquer all of The Nine Realms and even all the Cosmos. Hela was also extremely resentful of her imprisonment at the hands of her own father Odin, who she at first appears to be loyal enough to at first that she willingly executed his will and helped him conquer the Nine Realms. She gleefully mocked his death and openly expressed her wish to have been able to see it herself. However, she also feels highly betrayed by Odin due to her imprisonment, as she was quickly angered by the fake displays of The Castle that displayed only Odin, Thor and Loki as well as his peaceful conquering of the Nine Realms to the point that she immediately threw her swords at those false images and shattered them to reveal the true images of Odin's violent deeds. Powers and Abilities Powers Hela possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among Asgardians. However, being part of Asgard's royal family, (more specifically the eldest child of Odin), her attributes are significantly superior to any other Asgardians, even her younger brother Thor, as she can draw power from Asgard itself to increase her own powers, with Ragnarök being necessary to take her down. This makes Hela incredibly powerful, and an almost unstoppable foe for Thor and the Revengers, with only Surtur at full power being enough to defeat her. *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian and daughter of Odin, Hela has superhuman abilities, though superior to those of any other Asgardian, seemingly only on par with the late Odin himself. **'Superhuman Strength': Hela possesses incredible superhuman strength, which allowed her to single-handedly wipe out all of the Valkyries (with only their leader barely surviving), and to even easily catch Mjølnir with one hand after it was thrown point-blank at her with full speed, before crushing it in her hand with no visible effort, in spite of it being one of the most powerful weapons in existence. Hela later effortlessly slayed the Warriors Three, Skurge, slayed the combined might of the Einherjar, physically dominated Thor himself in two of their three battles (sending him flying with her attacks), held her own against the combined might of Thor and Valkyrie, and was slightly stronger than even a fully-empowered Thor (after the latter had guidance from Odin's spirit). Indeed, only a fully-empowered Surtur was shown to be stronger than Hela, allowing him to destroy her. **'Superhuman Durability': Hela's body, much like that of Thor, appears night-invulnerable, which allowed her to easily block spear strikes from Thor with her bare hands, and to even catch Mjølnir without injury. Hela was even unharmed after grabbing a handful of the Eternal Flame, and even emerged completely unharmed after a fully-empowered Thor (from Odin's spirit) sent her flying with massive lightning bolts. Indeed, only Surtur's Twilight Sword was able to wound and defeat the Goddess of Death. **'Superhuman Stamina': Like all Asgardians, Hela's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of humans or normal Asgardians, allowing her to defeat numerous Asgardians, as well as fight against the combined might of Thor and Valkyrie without tiring. **'Superhuman Speed': Hela can move at exceptionally high speeds, as she was fast enough to keep up with and even outpace Thor and Valkyrie in combat, as well as even being fast enough to catch Mjølnir with one hand. **'Superhuman Agility': Hela naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a human, and even most other Asgardians, with her managing to dodge and outpace Thor and Valkyrie's attacks for the majority of her battles with them. **'Longevity': Unlike other Asgardians, Hela has exceeded the age of 5000 years without getting older, due to her connection to the realm of the dead Hel as the Goddess of Death. As such, Hela would only die when Asgard got destroyed in Ragnarök, and she herself got slayed in combat by Surtur. *'Weapon Manifestation:' Hela can manifest all sorts of weapons out of different parts of her body, though she would usually generate Necroswords, spears, and axes. These weapons are incredibly durable and sharp, enough to pierce right through Thor's night-invulnerable body, with Hela thus gouging his right eye out with a Necrosword. She also manifested the Bloodaxe, which she then gave to Skurge. *'Necromancy:' Hela, as the self-proclaimed 'Goddess of Death', can resurrect her allies, thus quickly reviving her pet wolf Fenris and an army of warriors after discovering their corpses under Odin's Vault, all in a huge blast of green infernal energy. *'Geokinesis:' Hela can control the earth surrounding her, as seen when she attempted to prevent Loki's spaceship containing the Asgardians from launching from the doomed realm, and later when she attempted to gain elevation during her short battle with Surtur. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Hela is extremely skilled and deadly in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, as she was the original owner of Mjølnir (as the 'Executioner of Asgard'), and she managed to single-handedly easily slay the entire Einherjar army of Asgard, as well as to swiftly slay all of the Warriors Three. Indeed, Hela's combat skills are superior to even those of the extremely skilled Valkyrie and Thor, with her notably able to battle both of them at once, and beating Thor into submission in two of their three battles, even gouging out Thor's right eye with her Necrosword. While Thor at full power (after receiving guidance from Odin's spirit) was able to almost stalemate her, Hela still proved herself too much for him, necessitating Loki to resurrect Surtur and start RagnarökThor: Ragnarok. *'Swordmanship:' While Hela usually prefers to fight with her bare hands and telekinetically hurled weapons, she is also an extremely skilled swordswoman, usually wielding a generated Necrosword. *'Arcane Lore': Hela has been shown to have an encyclopedic knowledge of mystical artifacts and energy, as demonstrated when she caught and shattered Mjølnir, withstood repeated attacks from Gungnir, and withstood grabbing a handful of the Eternal Flame. She was also quickly able to tell that the Infinity Gauntlet in Odin's Vault was a fake replica, that the Casket of Ancient Winters was no longer functional, that the Crown of Surtur was supposed to be much larger, and that the Tesseract Infinity Stone could still be useful to her. Equipment *'Mjølnir (Formerly)': Hela was the first owner of Mjølnir as the Executioner of Asgard and Odin's first-born, until she was imprisoned in Hel by her own father. After her banishment, it was passed down to Thor, until she herself destroyed it after Thor threw the weapon at her upon her freedom. *'Necroswords': To be added *'Bloodaxe': To be added *'Eternal Flame': To be added Relationships Family *Buri † - Paternal Great-grandfather *Bor † - Paternal Grandfather *Odin † - Father turned Enemy *Thor - Brother and Attempted Victim *Loki - Adoptive Brother and Attempted Victim Allies *Fenris † - Companion *Berserkers † - Subordinates Enemies *Asgardians - Subordinates turned Enemies **Einherjar - Former Subordinates turned Enemies and Victims **Valkyries - Former Subordinates turned Enemies and Victims ***Brunnhilde/Valkyrie **Heimdall **Warriors Three - Victims ***Volstagg † ***Fandral † ***Hogun † **Skurge † - Executioner turned Enemy and Victim *Revengers **Bruce Banner/Hulk *Sakaaran Rebellion **Korg **Miek *Surtur † - Killer Trivia *In Norse Mythology, as in the comics, Hela is the illegitimate daughter of Loki. She was raised in the care of Asgard for a time until she was appointed as ruler of Hel and Niflheim by Odin. **Additionaly, the Marvel Cinematic Universe's version of Hela presents some elements of Gorr, the God Butcher, a vengeful killer of gods who has the power of the All-Black the Necrosword.Hela Is A Mix Of The Classic Character and Gorr The God Butcher In 'Thor: Ragnarok' *Hela is the first female main antagonist in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film. Behind the Scenes *To prepare for her role as Hela, Cate Blanchett studied , a Brazilian martial art. *Cate Blanchett accepted a role in this movie to please her children, who are Marvel comics fans. Blanchett's eldest son Dashiell John Upton suggested she take the role of Hela, saying it'd be a career boost. *One of the film's producers, Brad Winderbaum had described Cate Blanchett's performance as "an incredible performance. She’s really scary and really charming. She’s very easy to watch, very fun to be around. But very murderous and horrible at the same time." In addition, he explained that Hela's appearance in Infinity War is uncertain now.Is Cate Blanchett's Thor Ragnarok villain Hela involved? * was considered for the role of Hela. *Zoë Bell was a stunt double for Cate Blanchett in the role of Hela. References External Links * * * Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:High Body Count Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Surtur